Mortal
by madhatterweirdperson
Summary: Imagine if Percy was first a god then as a protection Poseidon turned him into a Mortal temporarily. Now Percy has to cope with a whole new life. New girlfriends, new friends, new team and even new school! 1 chapter but at least 3,000 words!


Poseidon rose from the water. He was in huge form right now.

Just there on the dock sat a fisherman smoking his cigar. The man froze with fear and fainted.

Poseidon reached the shore and became a guy with a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt. He walked through the night avoiding eye contact with other people.

People around Poseidon knew that by Poseidons stroll and posture that he was an important person, therefore most of them tried not getting in his way.

Poseidon stopped at one particular appartment building. He opened the door without ringing the doorbell and stepped through. He went to the 6th floor and the apartment on the right of the elevator.

He rang the doorbell.

Percy answered it laughing at a joke his mother had said. Percys party hat was sliding of now.

"uh oh um... hi dad, didnt expect you here!"

"Hello Percy"

"Percy! Who is it?" Paul yelled accross the living room.

"Someone you might like to see!" Percy yelled back and let Poseidon through.

As soon as Sally saw who it was she froze.

"Poseidon" She whispered.

Paul looked uneasily to Sally.

"Sally is this who I think it is?"

She nodded.

"Well, hello half-bloods satyrs, cyclops and mortals. I just wanted to say happy birthday to Percy here and give him my present."

"Uh oh dad you didnt need to" Percy said awkwardly, Everyone in the room burst out laughing at percys face.

Sally suddenly sprung into action.

"Um Poseidon would you like a cup of tea?" And that was the most rediculus thing she could say. Poseidon chuckled.

"No thank you, I shall be going now." He hugged Percy, shook Pauls hand and gave Percy a box decorated with sea green paper that showed the waves moving.

"Thanks dad" Percy said. But when he looked up his father was gone and only the sent of the ocean was left behind him.

"Well that was a short visit." Grover said from behind the sofa.

"You can say that again." Annabeth said with a cruel smile.

"well that was-" Grover started.

"No! I didnt mean litirally!"

"Ok, Ok sorry." Grover said chuckling.

"Hey guys break it up! Please! You are giving me a headache!" Thalia almost yelled.

"yeah please stop its Percys birthday!" Tyson said with his baby voice.

Everyone laughed.

"Well then Percy lets get you to camp." Mom seemed to have recovered because she was herself again.

We took our bags that were sitting beside the door and drove away.

Mom had bought a van because now she and Paul had us over so often and they took us to camp so often that mom decided to get a van instead of doing two drives back and forth.

We jumped out of the car. I kissed mom on the cheek and we ran over the hill. I saw Chiron and waved to him.

Then we went to our cabins. Actually Thalia went with Artemis and Tyson went down to the ocean.

I was spreading my clothes in the cupboard when I heard a swish. I spun round and saw Tyson on my bed reading a comic.

"Oh hi brother"

"hi Triton" I said tense.

"Yes, Yes, I was sent by father to give you this." He handed me an envelope.

"But Triton-" He wasnt there anymore. Why did gods have to be such show offs about teleporting.

I found the box dad had given to me and opened the envelope.

Dear Percy,

I congratulate your 17 year of being a demi-god and living. I have given you a present already. I know your girlfriend is about to break up with you so dont be suprised when she does.  
>The present in the box I warn you is a very, very, very important symbol.<p>

Have a good day.

Poseidon

Weird!

Next I came to the box.

I felt something under my had. I lifted it and found a key then I looked at the box. There was a place in the box to fit in the key.

I put it in the lock and turned the key. The box opened. I found a shining sword in there. I took it. It was almost blinding. I held it in my hand hard. It was so balanced. Even more than riptide.

The hilt had a leather strap and at the bottom of the hilt there was a gem.

I stroked it, my finger drew blood. Wow!

I found a sealth in the box with a belt. I strapped it to my waist.

Then I walked outside. I saw they had changed the camp a bit.

The whole camp had so many cabins now. They were all done. Except one that was looking over to the sea. The Athena cabin was still finishing it. There were designs of waves on it and swords, a pegasus and people hunting.

I walked over to the cabin. I stroked the waves they were so perfect. The walls were covered with water.

I saw Annabeth standing next to some of her sisters consulting her plans.

She came up to me.

"um... Percy I joined the huntresses." I was almost ready to explode. Almost.

"yeah."

"what?"

"Yeah."

"im leaving tomorrow. Sorry, Im breaking up with you."

"ok"

"what?"

"Yeah, I dont care. Im in love with something else."

"Who!"

"This baby." I took out my sword. She stared at it.

"You know Percy its an honor to have such a sword."

"Yeah I think I realized that."

"No Percy I dont mean that, who gave it to you?"

"Dad" I shrugged.

"Oh, this-not good" She muttered something more and ran away, who knows where.

"Well then see ya" I muttered into the wind.

* * *

><p>"So, when can he come?" The man under the hood consulted his list. They were on the top of the empire state building.<p>

"When the time is right." the man under the hood moved his hand as if doing a karate chop and the wall blasted open.

He went through and left the other man standing there.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up with a start. Even that dreamnightmare had been scary.

I put on my shirt and headed for the arena. I was tiered after all it had been about 12 when I went to sleep, the Athena campers had worked pretty much the whole night and they kept on waking me up. Boom, tut, bam. You know what I mean.

There was only one other person in the arena. Luke

"Luke?"

"Yep thats me"

"What happened arent you supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah I am, but a ghost."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well someones coming, see ya." He evaporated.

"wait!" Nico came up staring at the place where I was staring.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Uh oh, do you want to have a match?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure."

I took out my sword. Nico stared at the double blade. He took out his own.

The moment our swords connected his flew out of his hand. I saw a faint glow coming from my body. Sea Green and blue. I stared. Suddenly he picked up his sword and flung it at me, it sored straight at me. Suddenly everything was in slow motion, I leaned back. The sword flew past me, but really closly. Just as it passed I pelt a little pain on my cheek. Great it hurt me.

I grabbed the sword and with both swords I pointed them at Nico.

"Come on Nico, its over." But he wasn't listening. He was staring at me, as in my face. "What?" I demanded.

"See ya Perce" He dissapeared in the shadows. So typical of him. I walked back to my cabin to dress the wound.

In the bathroom I first looked into the mirror. And I gasped. The wound was sealing, it was just a cut now. But what scared me most what was under it. There was a trace of gold.

I wiped it of with my hand and washed my hands.

This was not happening.

With a deep breath I took my sword and cut my arm deeply. Ichor poured out onto the sink. I stared. The cut started closing. I washed it and it closed even faster.

Ok so I was a god or at least something like one. I mean I wasnt handsome like all the other gods.

_Percy Handsomeness will come in time_

_Dad?_

_Yes Percy Its me Bye_

_Wait dad dad wait!_

Our connection broke.

I went to my bed and sat down. Right so swordcraft. I was probably the lord of swordcraft. Then it snapped. Yes!

I jumped up. The new cabin! It was mine!

But then wait. Who was my mother?

I shrugged and came out of my cabin to the sea.

I sat there, looking at the sun sinking down. The waves were lapping on the shore. I felt each of every one of them. Pulling releasing. Then I felt someone coming up. I turned and found our dear Anabeth standing there.

"Hi Percy. Im leaving. I thought you wanted to say goodbye." Ok then I lost my temper. I stood up.

"You. You want me to come specially for you and say goodbye! After you dumped me! Of all things!"I bellowed everything right in her face. I felt myself go very hot. I felt some preassure in my eyes. Behind me the sea was going mad. The waves were leaping. I saw Annabeth looking super scared.

"Percy your eyes the are-"

"Spit it out."

"Glowing" She actually spat it at me.

I slapped her. Hard.

"Never. do. that. again." My breathing was hard. My chest was heaving. She ran.

"Yeah run! You run from everything!" The waves were still leaping. They were reacting so hard to my own feelings. It was scary.

"Percy calm down." I spun round there was father with a fishing net in his hand.

"Calm down. It's already on T.V about the tide and the waves. Stop right now. Take deep breaths. Count to ten" I did what he asked and almost immidiatly the waves calmed down too.

"Good, now try not to loose your temper now."

"Dad whats happening?"

"Youll know soon." He said looking at the sky. "Actually I'll tell you now. You see, when you were born, for some unknown reason too much power of mine went into you. This has yet not been known in history. I dont know how but you are now recieving those powers instead of getting them that night you were born.  
>The thing is you were born, Zeus didnt know. He doesnt know that you are in fact a god. He thinks you are a half-blood. So what I have decided is to make a shield on you so that it seems as if you are completely mortal. Like that you can finish school and go to University."<p>

"Right, but do I still have my powers."

"Sadly no, only the one of breathing underwater the rest will be gone until you finish university and get a job."

"Oh Great."

"Sorry."

"Anyways here we go. " He took out his trident. He shot a light straight into my chest. I fell backwards and blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bed. I looked around this was probably some kind of hotel. I heard the door open and my dad strolled in.<p>

"Here Percy put these on." He gave me a bundle of clothes. I put them on and I frowned they were like the kind of clothes that teen agers wore. A baseball cap that sat on my head side ways and a gap sweatshirt. My trousers went down low with my underwear showing.

"Great dad, I look like a gangster." I pulled my jeans up and put my cap in normal position.

"At your new school I signed you up for swimming."

"What?"

"Yes Percy. Come on I'll show you your school. Its called I believe Stuyvesant high school."

"What?"

"Yes, come on you are going to be late."

He pulled me along to the other side of New York. Once we got to the school I was stunned of how big and awesome it was.

He pulled me to the secretary.

"And you must be James Jackson."

"um... no actua-"

"No his name is James." I pulled out my hand. She shook it.

_Sorry Percy forgot to mention your name is James at this school._

_Have anything else to tell me?_

_No I dont think so._

"Ok then here, these are all the things you need."

She led us out. I read the cover and with a start I realized it had been translated by my eyes to ancient Greek.

"So I still have dyslexia and ADHD?" I muttered to dad.

"Yep." Then he dissapeared.

"Ok now , this is your first class."

She pushed me in.

I sat down in the only free space. Then class started.

At lunch I put a piece of roast beef and sallad on my plate and ate it then I went to the swimming pool.

I know its bad to eat then straight away go to swim but ya know, I am the son of Poseidon.

Right then I couldnt go swimming because there was some kind of club going on. Girl club.

They were doing laps in the swimming pool.

I sat on a bench to watch. Just seeing the water splashing made me feel good.

Just as the club ended I saw the most beautiful girl sitting on the edge tying her hair back.

Just as she was getting up she slipped. I immidiatly helped her. Before her head could touch the floor I held her.

She looked up.

"Be carefull"

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"James"

"Julie" We shook hands.

"Bye I'll see you later." I left.

I later saw her in all my classes. Every time I looked at her she looked at me and we both smiled.

I was sitting in History when from behind I got something stuffed into my hand.

I took the note and read it.

**_Meet me outside of the gym after school._**

**_-__Julie-_**

That was right before swimming so I could make it. **_  
><em>**

I grabbed my bag and headed for the gym. I stood at the corner when someone attacked me from behind.

I pulled them of and I realized it was Julie.

"What was that for?"

"oh just wanted to suprise you."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for today, i just wanted to ask you, what has your father done. I saw you two coming to the school, he had a Prada suit. From the best quality. Who is he?"

"Whoa, what?"

"Yes you heard me."

"Ok ok, but what f I dont want to tell you."

"Then well, be ready to be attacked by a daughter of Hephaestus."

"Oh great. Well if you're a half-blood too then I guess I can tell you, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of olympus." Suprise fell on her face.

"Well see ya I need to go." I ran to the swimming pool. I changed quickly and came out to the actual pool. A coach was sitting on the stands, there were at least 20 boys sitting on the ones opposite.

"Ok everyone, there are too many people in this group so Ill have to kick most of you out, stay with the best. Ok?" There was a murmur of dissagreement.

"Well then lets start some races. You three first." He pointed at me and two other muscular guys.

We jumped onto the big stone stands and dived into the water.

I took tiny breaths so that no one would notice then I also came up like twice to take in air that I didnt need.

I jumped back on the stone before the others could even get half way.

The coach stood there amazed.

"Come with me son." He took me by the arm.

"Here your uni-form."

"thanks."

"welcome to the team."


End file.
